Tengkotak
'Tengkotak''' is a group of aliens from Planet Ata Ta Tiga in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. The leader of this group is Bora Ra, and the members are Gaga Naz, Yoyo Oo, Kiki Ta and Cici Ko (in reality infiltrating Tengkotak's ranks). They come to Earth to kidnap Ochobot in order to use him to locate ancient and powerful “power spheres” hiding on the Earth. They are also treated as rebels of Ata Ta Tiga. They are also the main group antagonist. Overview The Tengkotak was a group of Power Spheres hunters. They traveled across the galaxy and had captured many Power Spheres, either keeping them as prizes or handing them to The Emperor to be reprogrammed as robot destroyers to conquer other planets. On one occasion, Bora Ra captured a Power Sphere that granted him the ability to create black holes. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, the Tengkotak were chasing Klamkabot in The Floating Island. When they managed to capture him, he teleported himself and the island to Earth. The Tengkotak then traveled to Earth and Yoyo Oo tried to track Klamkabot's signal. He managed to find a signal, but it was weak and it belonged to another Power Sphere. To keep himself alive, he lied to Bora Ra that he had found Klamkabot. When the Tengkotak arrived on Rintis Island, close to Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop, the group was welcomed by Adu Du and Probe, who admired them and wanted to join them. Bora Ra accepted the offer but wanted them to find the Power Sphere. Adu Du pointed Ochobot out as the Power Sphere they were looking for. Upon finding out that they had found the wrong target, Bora Ra was enraged. Yoyo Oo quickly informed him that Klamkabot had contacted Ochobot before and they could use Ochobot to track Klamkabot down. Hence, Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying and Gopal tried to stop him, but were defeated by him and Gaga Naz. After that, the Tengkotak, Adu Du and Probe headed to The Floating Island, using Ochobot as a bait to track down Klamkabot. Adu Du and Probe warned that BoBoiBoy would be going after the Tengkotak as he and Ochobot were friends, just like them. This made the entire group to laugh at them, angering Adu Du, who then called them "cruel". Upon realizing that BoBoiBoy was heading for Ochobot, Bora Ra and Yoyo Oo gave Kurita to Adu Du and Probe, then threw them into the sea. After being exposed to water, Kurita grew into a gigantic robot squid that went to attack them, along with BoBoiBoy and his friends. When the Tengkotak landed on The Floating Island, Yoyo Oo controlled Ochobot to search for Klamkabot in the caves. The search went on for many hours and when Yoyo Oo was feeling sleepy, Klamkabot attacked Ochobot, knocking off his control and taking him by surprise. Under the command of Bora Ra, Yoyo Oo sent out the coordinates of Klamkabot's last known location to him and the J-Rex to hunt down BoBoiBoy and his friends, who had arrived at The Floating Island. When BoBoiBoy and his friends found Klamkabot and Ochobot, Klamkabot revealed that he was running away from the Tengkotak, who were hunting for his teleportation power. They wanted it to spread their forces faster across the galaxy, which would enable them to conquer more planets than ever. They were interrupted by Bora Ra and Gaga Naz, who then gave chase to the Power Sphere Factory. Bora Ra managed to capture Klamkabot, while BoBoiBoy and his friends, including Ochobot, escaped. Once they brought Klamkabot back to their spaceship, they forcefully extracted his teleportation power, only to find it empty. They realized that Klamkabot had given his teleportation power to Ochobot. Yoyo Oo managed to track down Ochobot's whereabouts and found out that he had not escaped from Earth. Bora Ra threatened BoBoiBoy to hand over Ochobot or his friends Papa Zola, Adu Du, Probe and Klamkabot would suffer. BoBoiBoy and his friends went to the Tengkotak, and agreed to hand over Ochobot. However, it was later revealed that they planned to teleport themselves and their friends away from the Tengkotak. Before Ochobot could proceed the teleportation, Kiki Ta opened fire and ruined their plan, revealing that they already knew their plan. Bora Ra forcefully extracted the teleportation power from Ochobot and fought against BoBoiBoy, who was later joined by Fang. Gaga Naz attacked Yaya, Ying and Gopal, while Yoyo Oo and Kiki Ta tried to capture Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe, who had run into the spaceship. When Bora Ra destroyed Ochobot with his Black Hole Compression, Ochobot released his last energy to BoBoiBoy and his friends, which helped to upgrade their powers. The upgrades gave them the upper hand and they successfully defeated their opponents. Meanwhile, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe were eventually tied up by Kiki Ta and Yoyo Oo, but were later rescued by the J-Rex that was somehow released from its cage. Despite being defeated, Bora Ra did not give up. He sent out the Gargantuan Black Hole that threatened to suck up the entire Floating Island and the heroes. The Tengkotak tried to escape with their spaceship but failed as Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe gave Bora Ra fake coordinates. At the last resort, BoBoiBoy used the Hepta Elemental Split to defeat Bora Ra once and for all, sending him into the black hole that he had created. The Tengkotak's spaceship landed on The Floating Island, allowing Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe to rejoice with BoBoiBoy and his friends, including Ochobot, who was brought back to life by Klamkabot's sacrifice. In the ending, Cici Ko revealed himself to the heroes that he was Commander Koko Ci, a spy in the Tengkotak and had helped the heroes in a few occasions. He tied up Gaga Naz, Kiki Ta and Yoyo Oo and then beat them up. He thanked BoBoiBoy for helping him to arrest them and stated that they would meet again, before driving the spaceship away. In the end credits, the remaining Tengkotak members were imprisoned by Cici Ko. Members *Bora Ra - the captain and leader of the group. *Gaga Naz - the muscle in the group. *Yoyo Oo - the scientist in the group. *Kiki Ta - the shooter and the pilot. *Cici Ko - the janitor (but actually a spy). Allies *The Emperor *Adu Du and Probe (Formerly) *J-Rex (Formerly) *Kurita (Formerly) Enemies *BoBoiBoy's Gang *Team Kaizo (Possibly) *Adu Du and Probe *J-Rex *Kurita *TAPOPS (most notably Cici Ko). Trivia *Tengkotak is a combination of the word "Tengkorak" (skull) and "Kotak" (box). This is likely referring to Ata Ta Tiga aliens, who have box-shaped heads or skulls. id:Tengkotak ms:Tengkotak tl:Tengkotak Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Tengkotak Category:Rebels Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains